7littlemonstersfandomcom-20200216-history
Seven Little Monsters
Write the text of your article here! History Coming soon! Episodes Season 1 (2000 US) (2004 UK) 1. Good Morning 2. Good Night 3. The Mystery of the Missing Five 4. Seven Monsters and a Baby 5. Are You My Family? 6. Please Mr. Postman 7. Doctor, Doctor! 8. Along Came Mary 9. A Monster's Best Friend 10. Spooky 11. The Plooky 12. Fair Play 13. Lost and Found Season 2 (2001-2002 US) (2005-2006 UK) 1. Losing Sam 2. Out of Sight 3. All The Marbles 4. The Whole Tooth 5. My Fair One 6. Splitting Hairs 7. Elephant! 8. A Day at the Firehouse 9. Runaway Mom 10. You are What You Eat 11. April Fools 12. It's a Wonder-Four Life 13. The Adventures of Super Three Season 3 (2003 US) (2007 UK) 1. Ear Spy(7)/ Bang! Zoom! To The Moon!(2) 2. High Noon(8)/The Winning Streak(18) 3. All's Quiet on the Monster Front(3)/Nightmare on Chestnut Street(10) 4. No Place Like Home(11)/Guys and Dolls(4) 5. Ahoy, Me Monsters (6)/Gone But Not Four-Gotten(17) 6. The Monster Trash(21)/The Bad Hop(22) 7. A Five-y Tale(23)/The Big Store(24) 8. A Clean Sweep(19)/The Two Who Cried Ouch!(20) 9. Dinner for Breakfast(12)/Drip, Drip, Drip! (5) 10. I'm Telling(9)/Voyage to the Bottom of the Cereal Box(1) 11. The Nose Knows(16)/A Pony Tale(13) 12. My Favorite Crustacean(14)/Pennies for Seven(15) Season 4 (2003-2004 US) (2007-2008 UK) 1. The Bad Word/Don't Pass Go 2. And Baby Makes Eight/These Are Your Lives! * The Season Three episodes may not be in order due to the fact that when the episodes first debuted they would only show one story despite the fact that Season Three episodes consisted of two stories. This is because at this time Seven Little Monsters is with The Bearenstein Bears. Here is a list of the combined episodes for this block. http://www.ket.org/tvschedules/series.episode.list.php?id=BBSLLater the episodes were put back together to make full half hour shows, as a result many episodes consist of shows that are do not have consecutive numbers. The number by each story shows the order that it first appeared in. Some of these pairings are estimations and may not be accurate. Voice Cast United Kingdom & Australia (2004-2008) Neil Morrissey as One, Five, Seven & Mom Rob Rackstraw as Four, Two, Three, Belinda & Spud Kate Harbour as Six & Mary Maria Darling as Star Zero & Purple Pixies Rupert Degas as Billy, Sam, Maurice & Chief Lubomir William Dufris as Freddie, Officer Smith & Fleabit Blather Steven Kynman as Mr. Finney, Mr. Rex, Rex Junior & Stinky Jake Goldberg as Three Legged Clam Benjamin Toso as All Friends United States & North America (2000-2004) Joanne Vannicola as One Colin Mochrie as Two Dwayne Hill as Three Sean Cullen as Four, Five & Seven Michele Scarabelli as Six & Star Zero Debra McGrath as Mom Tara Strong as Mary Rob Rackstraw as Belinda & Spud Benjamin Toso as All Friends Disney Voices Cast (2000-2017) Wayne Allwine as Mickey Monsters (1-3) Bret Iwan as Mickey Monsters (4-5) Corey Burton as Joe Monsters Michael Bollner as Jackson Monsters Danica Lee as Nine Monsters Sofie Zamchick as Eight Monsters Daniel Ross as Ten Monsters Eddie Deezen as Goofy Monsters Joanne Vannicola as One Monsters Colin Mochrie as Two Monsters Dwayne Hill as Three Monsters Sean Cullen as Four, Five & Seven Monsters Michele Scarabelli as Six Monsters Debra McGrath as Mom Monsters Tara Strong as Mary Groovies Benjamin Toso as All Friends Reception Coming soon! References External links Coming soon!